An investigation of the application of carbon dioxide breath tests to measurement of the effects of acute and chronic alcohol consumption upon the drug metabolizing ability of an individual has begun. The method of choice uses a nonradioactive isotope of carbon measured by mass spectrometry. Evaluation of isotope ratio mass spectrometers suitable for measurement of this labeled carbon dioxide in breath samples has been completed. A suitable instrument has been purchased.